


Somebody To Love

by Kazewrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fanfiction, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: My take on what went through Crowley's mind after leaving the burning Bookshop.





	Somebody To Love

6000 years.

6000 years and in a blink of an eye it didn’t seem long enough. The fire burning around him was only a spark compared to the scorching hate he felt for whomever had taken his angel away from him. Satan, himself, could not conjure flames hot enough to destroy the anger raging through him.

_Bastards! All of you!_

In the confines of his beloved Bentley, he drove like a madman through the streets of Soho.

_You go to fast for me._

Gritting his teeth, every moment they’d spent together in the last six centuries played like a old movie. 

His gorgeous soft white wings shielding the rain.

Offering lunch in Rome. Why had he turned down oysters?

His playfully happy face watching Hamlet. 

Embarrassing himself in London.

Their fight in St. James park…

Then him going against his own moral convention and gifting him the Holy Water.

Snarling, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. All of them would pay for taking the single most important person ever away from him. God, yes she would answer for this. How could this be part of the great plan.

_The ineffable plan._

Slamming on the brakes, he barely missed a pedestrian who miraculous crossed the street a split second later. He needed a drink. He needed many drinks. Scotland did not supple enough Scotch for the sorrows he was about to drown.

It should have been him. Not his angel. Not the only person in Heaven or on Earth that gave a damned about him. 

Being damned isn’t as bad once you get used to it. 

Aziraphale was the only reason he’d gotten used to it.


End file.
